1. Field
The following description relates to technology to create a face character and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of creating a face character which corresponds to a voice of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern-day animation (e.g., animation used in computer games, animated motion pictures, computer-generated advertisements, real-time animation, and the like) focuses on various graphical aspects which enhance realism of animated characters, including generating and rendering realistic character faces with realistic expressions. Realistic face animation is a challenge which requires a great deal of time, effort, and superior technology. Recently, services are in great demand which provide lip-sync animation using a human character in an interactive system. Accordingly, lip-sync techniques are being researched to graphically transmit voice data (i.e., voice data is data generated by a user speaking, singing, and the like) by recognizing the voice data and shaping a face of an animated character's mouth to correspond to the voice data. However, to successfully synchronize the animated character's face to the voice data requires large amounts of data to be stored and processed by a computer.